


Objeto sexual

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Portuguese, Romance, Sarcasm, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamos deixar as coisas claras?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objeto sexual

**Author's Note:**

> Feito para o festival de 10 Anos de Snarry do Potter Slash Fics de 2010

Com um gesto elegante como só ele era capaz, Severus Snape ergueu a varinha e enunciou:

 

— _Avada Kedrava_!

 

 _Bonk_.

 

Draco Malfoy estava no chão, morto. Harry deu um pulo.

 

— Severus! Você matou Draco! Ele estava do nosso lado!

 

— É o que ele dizia.

 

— Ele salvou você de ser envenenado, lembra?

 

— Provavelmente ele mesmo colocou o veneno.

 

— E quando nos levou ao esconderijo de Death Eaters?

 

— Só para nos despistar, imagino. Mas não foi por isso que o matei.

 

— Não?

 

— O imbecil nem disfarçou que estava de olho em você. Achava que me enganaria, posando de santo. — Harry estava boquiaberto, mas Severus o interrompeu. — Não lido bem com ciúme. Prefiro cortá-lo pela raiz. É bom que a notícia se espalhe, e aí poderemos manter a mortandade ao mínimo.

 

— Alertarei o _Profeta_. — Harry se enroscou nele. — Então sou só um objeto sexual, nada mais que isso?

 

— Sim. E é _meu_ objeto sexual.

 

THE END


End file.
